1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a type of network games in which characters are developed is known. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-334385) discloses a technique in which a first player and a second player develop a first character and a second character in game spaces, respectively, and developing parameters of the characters are updated when a communication event between the players occurs.
However, conventionally, only each of the players develops his/her own character.
Meanwhile, there is a mechanism in which player characters form teams to have a battle (hereinafter, referred to as a “team battle”) between teams so that a union of players of the team is increased while the players can be fulfilled by wining the team battle.
However, players may be bored by just continuing the team battle. Thus, it is necessary to provide a mechanism capable of further increasing a union of players of a team while increasing a strategy in a game in a team battle.